Personnel working within environments contaminated with hazardous chemical or biological agents typically wear protective suits to prevent direct exposure to the hazardous agents. Since the outer surfaces of the suit can become covered with the hazardous agents during use, the user is in danger of becoming contaminated when the time comes to remove the suit. Therefore, it is apparent that there are instances where the skin and inner clothing of such personnel can come into contact with the hazardous agents. In addition, there may be situations where people not wearing protective clothing find themselves in a contaminated environment and become contaminated with such hazardous agents. Furthermore, rooms and objects such as vehicles, structures, furniture, equipment, etc., can become contaminated.